


Star Wars AU 06 - Lost in the Stars

by moor



Series: Star Wars AU [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Star Wars AU. Fluff Friday. Gen. A moment of peace between Sakura and Master Kisame. Rated K.





	Star Wars AU 06 - Lost in the Stars

**Sakura: 14 (approx)**

Sakura felt the heavy, hand-woven blanket settle around her and pried her eyes from the ship's viewport. The blanket was a familiar one, made of aqua- and indigo-dyed reeds from Kisame's home planet, and so treasured and worn it now folded around her like a thick cotton cocoon. Her companion had been wrapping this family heirloom around her slight shoulders for years, since she'd been a child. It always comforted her thoughts and heart.

From behind her, Kisame straightened before leaning his hip against her seat.

"How's the weather?" His gravelly voice rumbled quietly through the cozy cockpit.

"Foggy with a chance of fishballs," she repeated her usual reply with a familiar, if small smile.

He nodded, taking a deep breath, holding it in his deep, broad chest and letting it out again. She had long learned it was one of his many meditations. He would be joining her for a bit as she star-gazed that night, it seemed. Their ship could safely navigate itself through this part of the galaxy. Normally one or both of them would be sleeping, but there was just something about the stars that night that compelled her to study them. A tightness in her chest that forced her to clear her throat. A longing.

"Found what you're looking for yet?" he asked a few minutes later.

She shrugged her shoulders beneath the afghan.

In the viewport's reflection she saw him nod.

His warm hand reached down to give her shoulder a squeeze before it retreated, brushing lightly over her cropped hair to remind her that he was happy to listen if she wanted to talk.

"Don't get lost in the stars," he said, turning away and returning to his own seat a few meters to the left. In contrast to his usual boisterous demeanour, towards her he could be calm and thoughtful and gentle.

During their time together he had learned her moods, and understood what she needed. She appreciated that about her Master.

"I won't," said Sakura.

She sighed and wondered again if her family ever missed her in return.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Many thanks to tumblr user njstumblah for her suggestions and headcanons for this AU series!


End file.
